


Royal Prerogative

by initialism



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Sally just wants to be a good host.





	Royal Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kie/gifts).

"Just a little further," Sally said, turning back to the Wolfpack members following her.

The mission had been a success, but the Swat-Bots had followed them relentlessly. Lupe had proved herself to be an expert in evasion, finding all the right places to hide from their scans. Finally, they had made it into the tunnels. Even then, a pair of Swat-Bots had managed to follow. One of the Wolfpack had quickly rigged up explosives in a side tunnel; Lupe herself had lured them in there and then dashed out at the last moment before the roof fell in on them.

Worthy allies indeed. Seeing them in action again, the idea that they might be able to prevent Dr Robotnik's Doomsday Project felt more plausible than ever.

"Here we are," Sally said, leading them out into Knothole. "It's not much, but ..."

She stopped talking as she saw the way the Wolfpack were reacting. They began chattering animatedly to each other, .

"Is something ... wrong?"

"Exactly the opposite," Lupe said, breaking away. "It's ... it's so like home."

Sally realised with a start that she thought of the caves where they'd originally met as the Wolfpack's home. But as soon as she heard Lupe say it, she knew that the lands that Robotnik had driven them from would always be their home. "You'll be back there before you know it," she said encouragingly.

"And what will we find there, when we do?" Lupe asked. "Robotnik's robotised, industrial wasteland." The anger in her voice masked a deeper sadness, Sally felt. It was ironic that the place she and her friends had run _to_ was so similar to the one the Wolfpack had been forced _from_.

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

The feast Rosie had prepared put everyone in a much better mood, and by dessert their terrifying escape had become an amusing story being retold with ever more embellishment by each person who recounted it.

Sally insisted that their comrades stay rather than begin the journey back so soon.

Lupe demurred. "Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly impose--"

"Don't be silly," Sally said. "You wouldn't be imposing. In fact, you can stay here with me. And the others will be happy to have the others to stay, won't you?"

"Oh, oui, of course," Antoine said after she glared at him.

Gradually, the party dispersed, and Sally and Lupe were left alone.

"Well, here you are," Sally said, beginning to arrange bedclothes, "you can have the bed and I'll take the couch--"

To Sally's great surprise, Lupe burst into laughter.

"What is it?"

Lupe stifled her laughter, apparently with some difficulty. "You-- You aren't really the way I'd have imagined the Princess, if you'd asked me before I met you."

"No?"

"No," Lupe said. "You know that my people are loyal to your family, to your father, to _you_." She looked at her then in a way that made Sally feel uncomfortable and yet also excited. There was such _devotion_ in it, but Sally didn't think she'd earned it.

"Really, what do these things mean?" Sally said. "We're just desperately trying to survive."

"No, no, no, they mean everything," Lupe said. "You are a symbol. Of hope. Of what we wish to return to."

"I'm not sure I like being a symbol," Sally said. "It makes me feel as though I didn't earn anything."

"You are the leader of the Freedom Fighters for good reason," Lupe said. "A strategic genius; I have seen it with my own two eyes. Even Sonic says so."

"He does?" Sally said.

"Perhaps it's only when you're not around," Lupe said.

"Perhaps," Sally said. "Anyway, the bed's yours."

"No, it is _yours_," Lupe said.

"You know what I meant," Sally said. But then she realised Lupe wasn't just acknowledged the bed's actual ownership. "Really, I insist. You have it." She took another step towards the couch--

But before her foot hit the ground, Lupe had tackled her and thrown her onto the bed. Sally looked up at Lupe looming above her; her pulse was racing, her heart pounding, her body filled with unfamiliar sensations. "It is your bed," Lupe growled.

If that was all this was about, then Lupe should have stood up. But there was something very different about the way Lupe was looking at her now. Sally didn't feel like a symbol any more; she was prey, in the grip of a predator.

It was only when Lupe licked her lips that Sally was certain that she was feeling the same _something_ too, the same connection.

A long moment passed, the two of them staring into one another's eyes.

"Your Majesty," Lupe said, stiffly. She stood up. "Perhaps _I_ should take the couch."

"No!" Sally said, surprisingly fiercely. "I mean, that is ... It is always good to reach a compromise. Perhaps we should _both_ take the bed."

Lupe grinned. "Perhaps we should," she said. "_Your Majesty_." Being addressed by her title had never felt like this before; the way Lupe said it that time made Sally feel very strange. As though she was just as precious to Lupe as her earlier professions of loyalty implied, but also that she was something precious that Lupe got to _have_.

Sally bit her lip. This was really about to happen.

And then it was Lupe who was biting her lip -- gently, very gently -- and then they were kissing. Lupe's hands were all over her, each stroke of them bringing her to heights of arousal she had never dreamed possible, but always dancing around, skirting away from her core.

Sally whimpered with need.

"Problem, Your Majesty?" Lupe said.

"You know exactly what the problem is," Sally said, quivering with desire.

"You are the Princess," Lupe said, her hand cupping Sally's mound, just lightly enough to remind her of its presence but do nothing more. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll obey, as a loyal subject must." The words belied everything about the situation and the tone with which Lupe said them. "Or is it that you don't want to command? That, just for once, you want to be _commanded_ ..."

"Please, Lupe," Sally said.

"Well, since you ask so nicely," Lupe said, before beginning to stroke Sally's clit firmly. She stared even more intently into her eyes as her finger slipped inside her. "Oh, Your Majesty," Lupe said. "So turned on." She slid the finger further inside, angling her hand so that her thumb could take its place circling her clit. "So very, _very_ turned on."

"Yes," Sally affirmed.

"What do you want?"

"To come, Lupe. I want to come."

Lupe pushed deeper, began fingerfucking her in earnest, brought across her other hand to stroke her at the same time. Leaning down, she sucked Sally's nipple into her mouth, closing her teeth around it. The sensations blurred together, Sally almost unable to distinguish which came from which part of her body. Sally knew that she wouldn't last long now, the orgasm was building ...

"Come, Your Majesty," Lupe said, halfway between an invitation and an instruction. "Come for _me_."

And Sally did.


End file.
